Hell to Pay
by Yaoi.4.Joo
Summary: Gokudera catches Tsuna and a random boy in an awkward situation. Somehow, everyone else is involved and one thing is clear: There would be hell to pay. Guardians x Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

A/N: First off, let me say that this is ANOTHER challenge, requested by yet again: Shinsei Tsukiko. All credit to them for the idea!

Pairings: Guardians x Tsuna, Slight!Ken x Tsuna, Slight!Chikusa x Tsuna, Slight!MaleOC x Tsuna.

Beta'd by: QianYun

* * *

Prologue:

Tsuna sighed as he was finally allowed to leave the classroom; his hands aching from all the torture it had gone through. He had been given detention, and his punishment was to write, 'I will not bully students' endlessly until his teacher told him to stop.

And it wasn't even his fault in the first place! When some guy had insulted Tsuna in hearing distance of Gokudera, said boy then proceeded to pounce on the boy and beat him up. A teacher arrived just as Tsuna had gotten the student out of Gokudera's grasp, making him look like the one who was guilty.

His attention focused on trying to flex his hand, he was caught off guard when he turned the corner and bumped into someone. He stumbled back, tilting precariously to one side when they grabbed his arm to catch him. Unfortunately, they pulled too hard and Tsuna fell into them… They didn't fall to the ground, but their lips hovered dangerously close, the other boy's back against the wall.

He heard someone gasp. "Tenth!"

Tsuna sprang back, his face red, and looked at Gokudera. The boy was fuming, glaring at the shocked boy he had bumped into. "How dare you," Gokudera growled lowly, reaching inside his coat pocket to pull out two handfuls of dynamite.

"Hii!" Tsuna cried, knowing what would happen next. "Gokudera! S-stop!"

He was ignored. In a flash, the dynamite was lit by the cigarette hanging loosely from the boy's mouth, their edges sizzling dangerously.

"Run!" Tsuna yelled at the boy, fearing for his safety.

The boy didn't even hesitate. He turned and ran just as the dynamite was thrown in his direction. There was a fiery explosion that traveled through the entire length of the hallway, throwing debris of cement and shards of glass everywhere.

Tsuna crouched down, his hands covering his head to protect himself from any stray rubble. When the last of the explosions stopped, he peeked up curiously to see that Gokudera still stood there, staring in the direction that the boy had gone, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Tch, he got away."

Springing to his feet, Tsuna opened his mouth to reprimand the boy when he was interrupted.

"Gokudera! Tsuna!"

They both turned and saw running towards them was Yamamoto with Reborn riding on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu," the infant greeted, unperturbed by the wreckage that surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

Before Gokudera could reply to either, he was interrupted by a shout of, "Extreme!"

Ryohei ran up to them, wearing nothing but his boxing shorts, boxing boots, and boxing gloves. He surveyed the scene with a curious look on his face.

"There was an _extreme _explosion here! Whoever did it, I want them to join the boxing club!"

Before anyone could answer _him_, there was another interruption. An icy cool voice said lowly, "What happened here?"

Tsuna turned toward the sound and felt his blood freeze in his veins. "Hii! Hi-Hibari!"

Hibari looked around the scene with apathy, but Tsuna could swear he saw a tick developing in his right eye. He turned toward the group, all of whom were staring at him and drew his tonfa slowly and deliberately, the sunlight glinting off the tempered steel. "Was it you?" he asked Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head in negative wildly.

"If the perpetrator doesn't step forward, I'll be forced to bite you all to death."

Before anyone could answer _yet again_, a patch of dirt could be seen rising toward them steadily, as if something underneath it was burrowing toward them. When it finally reached the group, a hole opened in the ground and out popped Iemitsu, wearing a yellow hardhat and carrying a pick-axe.

He looked around the scene, his eyebrows raised, but before he could even open his mouth, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken walked up to them.

Everyone stood there, staring at each other in silence.

"Is anyone _else_ going to come out of nowhere?" Tsuna wondered.

They watched the destroyed entrance, waiting for someone new to enter the scene. But when none did, everyone finally asked, "What happened here?"

"Nothing!" Tsuna said quickly, hoping to explain things before Gokudera could make it any worse. "_Nothing _happened! I just tripped, and that guy just happened to catch me--"

"Yeah!" Gokudera interrupted. "With his _mouth!_"

Silence descended upon them. It was Reborn and Iemitsu who broke it, both speaking at the same time, their voice filled with deadly iciness, "_What?"_

Tsuna stared at them in silence, not liking the quiet intensity that burned behind their eyes. He was used to them being unconcerned and wacky, not the serious people who stood in front of him now.

"That guy _molested _him!" Gokudera cried, waving his arms wildly. "_Molested the Tenth_!"

Silence returned, this time even more suffocating than before.

"N-No!" Tsuna said vehemently. "I wasn't molested!"

They all ignored him and Tsuna looked at each and every one of them, finding that they all had the same look in their eyes -- even Hibari! The look read one thing: There would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woooh, its been what? Like... 3-4 months since I've updated this story? Sorry for the supah long wait!

Warning: This chapter contains crack. No, not the drug foo, randomness.

Also, dont forget to review!

* * *

Gokudera was mad. No, he was _beyond_ mad. He was furious… Hell, there wasn't even a word in the entire human language that could describe the level of negative emotions he felt at that very moment. Someone had molested _his _boss and he couldn't get it out of his head. It just kept repeating over and over in his mind with perfect detail, adding more fuel to his righteous anger. He could remember the event perfectly, could remember exactly how it had transpired.

_Tsuna was walking through the hallway, minding his own business when he turned the corner. He was prepared to continue on his way when a hand snaked out and grabbed him roughly, pu__ll__ing him off balance and tugging him right into a pair of arms._

_Tsuna struggled helplessly against the perverted male student and whimpered helplessly. "Hey! Let go of me!"_

_The boy didn't. Instead, he cackled evilly, pulling the __T__enth flush against him and smirking. "Why should I?"_

"_Because," Tsuna said, glaring, "if you don't, my right-hand-man will beat you to a bloody pulp, and then you'll be sorry!" _

_Once again the no-name boy threw his head back and laughed. When he calmed down, he sneered viciously. "Right-hand-man? You mean that chain-smoker who'll have lung cancer by eighteen? Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." He leaned down and inhaled deeply, a lecherous grin on his face. "That smoking idiot can't have you. I want you all to myself__,__ my cute little Tuna-fish."_

_Tsuna once again began to struggle, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "No!" he wailed helplessly. "Gokudera, please save me!"_

_The boy leaned down, his lips hovering dangerously close to his precious __T__enth__'__s mouth and… and…!_

"No one kisses the Tenth's pouty pink lips but me!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly, striking a dramatic pose with his dynamite held between his fingers.

Tsuna stared, a bright blush forming. However, the other guardians glared at Gokudera with a fiery intensity that almost lit the boy's explosives.

He looked at the other guardians and withered under the combined forces of their stare. Chuckling nervously, he added, "Although… I'd be willing to share?"

They were successfully appeased.

"Guys, don't act like I'm not even here," Tsuna muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"What are we going to do?" Yamamoto asked, a steely glint in his normally cheerful eyes. An angry Yamamoto was truly a very scary Yamamoto.

"That guy EXTREMELY violated the innocent Sawada!" Ryohei declared, fire burning behind his eyes and his fists pumped. "He must be punished!"

Everyone seemed to agree and Tsuna was beginning to panic.

"Let's split up," Reborn suggested, his hat tipped down, a dramatic shadow covering the top half of his face. "Once we find him, we'll all regroup and teach him what happens to people who think they can molest the family's boss--"

"No matter how weak he is!" Ken barked, his features that of a wild dog.

"Or molestable," Gokudera added.

"Or cute!" Ryohei chimed in.

"Or smexalicious…" Chrome added boldly. Everyone stared at her and she blushed. "Sorry, that was Mukuro talking…"

"Anyway," Iemitsu said, breaking the weird silence, "no matter how much of an uke Tsuna is, what that boy did will have to be punished by death!"

"Death?!" Tsuna squawked and then paused as the rest of his father's words registered in his brain. "And I am not an uke, weak, molestable, or smexalicious! Okay, well maybe I am smexalicious," he added, blushing bright red.

All the guardians stared at him with an, 'You are _so _all of those things!' look and he faded back into the wall, preferring to be ignored than stared at so hungrily.

"What did the perpetrator look like?" Hibari asked, finally breaking his train of thought of how he would get a certain herbivore to eat meat. The other guardians also broke out of their daydreams revolving around Tsuna and rather questionable metaphors.

"Err…" Gokudera coughed, his cheek still a little red from his fantasy. "Well, he had nondescript features, average height and weight, brown hair, and wore the school uniform."

Silence reigned.

"What?" Hibari questioned lowly.

Gokudera began to sweat as everyone sent him glares. "He was just some random male nobody!"

Iemitsu sighed and shook his head. "Guess we'll just have to search the entire town until we find him…" He handed out maps of the areas that everyone would check. "If you find him, send some type of signal and everyone will meet there. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and dispersed, leaving Tsuna to just stand there gaping. If they got their hands on that mystery boy… Tsuna didn't know _what_ they'd do to him, but he knew it would be unpleasant. It was with a sigh that he left the school as well, determined to find the boy who started this entire misunderstanding before his family did.

Not even five minutes later, ten-year-later Lambo rushed in, breathless. "Did I miss the Random Boy Hunt?" He looked around the destroyed ruins of the school and sighed, tears already forming in his eyes. "Everyone always forgets about me…"


End file.
